


alterity

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunako finds the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alterity

It is not difficult to sever her ties to the world of light. Sunako has always been most comfortable in the shadows; turning her back on the light altogether is simplicity in itself. The ache in her heart and her stinging pride find relief in the glow of her television screen: monstrous faces, strangled screams, the splatter of blood.

If she is ugly, neither Josephine nor Hiroshi-kun care.

(Sunako does, still, despite herself).


End file.
